


Heaven help us

by Rockysucks05



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockysucks05/pseuds/Rockysucks05
Summary: Spread out on these cathedral steps a line this fic will use alot. In fact it might end with the line. Other than that this is a vampire Mcr fic loosely based on the I'm not okay scene where they all sit in those chairs, those will be mentioned as well. Ray Toro, Gerard Way, and Mikey Way are all vampires. The Ways from the early 1600s and Ray from the late 1500s. Frank is not a vampire and won't be introduced until chapter two or three at the least.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ship tags seem weird but those include the ones that were over time and might only be mentioned they aren't all happening simultaneously, other than that please do enjoy, leave a comment if you want ya know.

Before I post this story I just want to make it clear that this work will be updated maybe once or twice a month, and I'm aiming to have this end by Halloween 2021. If you read all the way through, thank you. If you don't that's fine too :)


	2. Chapter one:new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backstory for the way brothers

Gerard

These cathedral steps were cold almost colder than my undead skin. I was waiting patiently for Mikey to walk out with the priest. I couldn't go in because I was already a vampire and all the crosses and holiness weakened me. Which made it kinda weird considering that we lived with a priest now,after the incident neither of us were comfortable going inside the house. I heard the doors open and got up quickly "Michael, how was the whole bible reading thing?" I asked while he was still far away.

"Just call it Bible study Arthur," Stood next to him was the priest we lived with taking off his cross and holding it in his hand on the side Michael was on. I waited for them to reach me and walked alongside the priest a bit further away than Michael was. "And it was fine." I nodded the priest looked at me every so often probably checking my eyes and movement making sure I didn't try to pull anything.

"You can stop looking at me like that Father I don't plan on hurting either of you." I said a little disappointed that he still thought I was as dangerous from when he met me. He sighed "I'm sorry child but just because you don't plan on it doesn't mean something won't happen vamp-" he took a moment and corrected himself "your kind have been known to be quite reckless."

"Can you really even consider me one of them?" Michael looked at me "you've got fangs don't you?" I rolled my eyes and flipped him off "and you drained all those deer." The father added.

"Okay, I guess you can consider me one of them,but technically I was born with a soul." I stated Michael rolled his eyes " but you lost it, so you are one of them saying your not a pureblood is what you probably meant." I shrugged "I meant I'm not a monster ,but I digress."

The father shrugged "anyway when we get home Mikey I'll make you and I something and Gerard you can go out into the woods and find something, but do be careful all the deers you drained have brought attention to that area." I frowned a little not knowing very many spaces that were as well hidden as my usual spot. 

"I'll find somewhere else, I'll try to be back as soon as I can." I said as I strayed away from them "Michael if I don't come back please behave."

"Don't speak like that you'll come back." The father said Michael smiled a little "I can't make any promises." I smiled and walked into the wooded area, I had to be careful of my footing I could either fall,get caught in a trap, or scare away possible food. I looked down mostly making sure I didn't step on a branch or trip over something, I just narrowly avoided being trapped when I heard a branch snap from the right side.

It didn't sound human and there was no torch that I could see, so I walked over in that direction still careful to not make more sound than necessary. The fall leaves crunched under my shoes I stopped seeing the deer standing there turning its head to look at me. I stayed still waiting for it to move or turn its head so I could attack it, but when it turned its head it wasn't for the reason I thought. From behind the deer and the other side came a group of people the deer scampered off and I watched as my prey left the people getting closer.

I looked around for an escape which was either into the clearing which wasn't good or walk the other way and possibly be questioned I froze "fuck." I muttered and started backing away scared to think about why they were there. They could be hunters either for the vampire which was me or the deer.

Neither was good either way I would probably get caught. I turned and started leaking the other way rather quickly might I add the leaves loudly crunching under my weight. I heard voices questioning the sound of my footsteps and following they probably didn't think I was deer my pacing was off,they definitely knew. A deer doesn't have two legs,and deer would be walking a lot faster if it heard them. 

"We know your out here!" One of them shouted holly fucking shit I was definitely going to fucking die right here and right now I started talking faster down the same path looking behind me I saw the torch burning and the flame flickering and moving fast in my direction. "Fuck." I muttered and started running.

'What would happen if they caught me,would they kill me? What would Mikey do then?' The thoughts circled my head like hungry vultures over dying prey I focused my attention back in front of me narrowly missing a tree I stumbled a bit and looked around.

If I went to my right I would be trapped in more wooden and would have to keep running, to the left and I'd be free to go home and possibly be followed. Fuck it. I ran towards the way of the town seeing the cathedral in the middle of it. I ran home of course that alone probably took two minutes people looked at me oddly as I ran home, the murmuring began.

I would definitely have to deal with that tomorrow explaining why I was running and from the hunters, I knocked on the door panting while I was looking back. They were walking now tired from chasing me I looked back at the door and knocked again. The priest opened the door and looked at me "Arthur are you oka-" I pushed past him and closed the door I'm sorry truly but they chased me from the woods and I need you to help."

He looked at me and shook his head "okay,Mikey get the cross." Michael who was sitting in his room walked out with a cross necklace in his hands. I bowed my head down trying not to think of the pain this was going to cause as he put it around my neck.

I straightened my posture and let the cross rest against my clothes the burning already starting where it was laying. It wasn't to bad at the moment so I sucked it up and waited ready for the knock to come at the door.

Then it came,the knock we had been waiting for. The priest opened the door and looked at them confused "yes?" I could see the torch from where I was sitting with Michael,it was intimidating knowing that flame was just there a few feet away from me. "The vampire,where is he." Nichale looked at me then at the cross he tapped his own trying to be discrete about it.

I looked at the cross he wore and gave him a thumbs up before turning my attention back to the door. "No vampire here lads,my son was out for a walk is all." They all muttered to each other I couldn't make out what they were saying. "We'll decide that tomorrow he holds the cross on his chest of thirty minutes inside the church at noon." The priest looked back at me Mikey was also looking at me.

"Fine by me." He turned back to the group one of them chuckled "so be it." And with that the group left. I sighed and Mikey got up and took the cross off of me. "What are we going to do?,I can't show up and Mikey looks nothing like me." The priest took down a cross from the doorway and set it on the table "I'm not usually one to condone violence….but if you just so happened to bite them or …..kill them then you wouldn't have to show up." I looked at him in shock "kill someone? Yeah no thank you I don't need that on my conscience."

"We could always leave..." Michael trailed off, "that would be better for the both of you I suppose." The priest looked at him then at me "if the both of you get packed now I can get you guys out of here on a boat." I nodded and Michael looked at the priest confused "who do you know that owns a boat?, we certainly don't have one."

He sighed " a cargo ship has to leave here soon around 3 am, you guys will get on board and hide in a crate." I looked at him surprised and shocked "you want us to get in a cargo crate and go wherever they go?" Michael sighed and walked away he must have decided it was worth it to just pack up and leave. The priest nodded "yes now go get packed, we have to think about a good alibi on our way to the ship."

I nodded and followed Michael in getting packed Michael walked over to my side of the room and picked up our father's cane,"should we take this? I mean soon we'll both be vampires and long gone from here so….should we forget and start brand new?" He twirled the cane while he spoke and set it down with a small thud when he was finished.

"It would be for the best, I'm fine with it if your sure." Michale nodded keeping his focus on the cane he looked over at me before he turned and walked back to his case closing it, I sighed and closed up my own case and walked back out of the room Michael trailing behind closing the door behind us. The priest was waiting with his evening coat on and his walking stick, he didn't need it but its brought him comfort on a walk at night. 

"You two have everything you need?" He asked and Michael nodded as he picked up a smaller case, I knew for a fact that the case had holy water and a cross. "Do you think we'll need that wherever we're going?" Michael and the priest both nodded "I heard the America's have plenty of vampires." 

"Oh no, the America's, that's where we're going?" The priest nodded "it's the safest route." He opened the door as we walked over to him "he's right they can't catch us as quickly if we're in another country."

I thought about as we walked out the door and started down the roads and cutting through a smaller patch of woods in the direction of the docks. We all stayed quiet leaving the three of us alone with our thoughts. 

The rest of the way there was the same,quiet other than the leaves crunching under our shoes. Luckily the docks were kinda empty at the moment the crew must have been resting before sailing out. We snuck up to the cargo boat me and Michael getting on board the priest followed up a bit watching us from afar as we got into our crates he waved goodbye to us.

I waved back with a small smile, Michael gave a small wave before covering up his crate I looked over at his crate before covering up mine as well.

The trip itself took seven whole days, Michael was lucky the my crate had apples that I gave him throughout the days, I had to sit there hungry throughout all seven. I was ecstatic when my crate was lifted and carried to the docks I lifted up my lid when the footsteps had receded and got out with my case,Michael was already out and waiting for me by a crate.

"Took you long enough."


	3. A/N

So.....[nervous enby laughter] Instead of this being in like 2007 it'll be in current times,like 2019 or like 2021 because idk anything about that time period cause I was like a fetus,an updated fetus. But yeah, revenge era in like 20×+ ya know.


	4. Chapter 2

Gerard 

I watched Mikey try to fix his hair on our way to the next class, Ray was watching him struggle just as I was. "Do you need help?" Ray asked and Mikey huffed "yeah."

Ray smiled and stopped fixing his hair quickly "better?" Michael smiled a little "yes,thank you." Ray nodded and started walking again "no problem." They might be kinda awkward but they were adorable, I had to admit that the relationship they had did make me feel more alone than I already was,but I was fine with it. Use to it.

We walked past a class when Frank popped out like the fucking dork he was. "You guys ditched me after 3rd period, where you go?" I looked over at Mikey and Ray," library, we thought you would know and join us but you didn't." Mikey said,he was always prepared with an alibi for why the trio would disappear at random. Frank nodded "I mean someone could have passed a note but whatevs."

I shot Mikey a dirty look, that one wasn't planned out to well, Frank usually just shrugs and moves on,no suggestions just talking about something unimportant. Mikey rolled his eyes and gave a small shrug. I huffed and looked at Ray who wasn't really paying us any attention because he was, surprise surprise, on his phone.

I stopped and waited for them to pass by me a few steps and walked behind them to see who Ray was talking to while Frank blabbered on about something I couldn't bother to care about at the moment. I tried reading the messages but he was moving to quick and the screen kept moving. I decided to just read who he was talking to but he quickly exited out of his messages and looked back at me "you tried it Gee, you know I can't let you read those." He said and yeah I knew,his family wouldn't be to welcoming if we found something out that we weren't supposed to.

They once thought we found something and hooked us up to this weird machine until they determined me and Michael were telling the truth. It was a terrifying experience but I still wanted to know what they were hiding and Ray wouldn't even tell us, and Ray usually told me everything.

Frank had stopped talking now looking at us confused "he probably doesn't want you to see his messages to his mom or something." Ray smirked "yeah Gee." I rolled my eyes and Frank stopped holding his phone out to me "I've gotta go to confessionals." Mikey looked over "I thought those were only on thursdays." Frank shrugged.

"They make me come in like three times a week now so Thursday,Tuesday, and Sunday." I huffed and took his phone checking my own to make sure I didn't have to go either "fuck. Guys I've gotta go too." I said taking out my own phone and handing both the Mikey. "Shit,for real?" Ray asked and I nodded "I have Tuesdays and Fridays now apparently."

"Damn that sucks" Mikey muttered putting the phones in his pockets "Babe can you check to see if we've gotta go too?" Ray nodded and looked quickly as Frank started to wander off. The bell rang and we stayed in our spots " you've gotta go today Wednesday and Saturday and I've gotta go today and Monday." 

"Wait do you guys think that-." Mikey glanced over at Frank who was playing with the water fountain "do you think the school knows about us?" Ray shook his head "I highly doubt it, the only way they could find out is if Frank knew or one of slipped and surprisingly for his long line of hunters he hasn't caught on." I looked over at Mikey "what do you think Mikey?" He looked at the row of lockers behind me and shrugged "this might just be about our worrying behavior or just because we willingly hand around Frank." Ray thought about it for a second "alright that would kinda make sense I guess." He said as I started walking towards the confessionals room Frank seeing me and tagging along with the other two.

"I know for a fact that Frank always speaks with father Thomas or the nuns, I always speak with the priest, Ray the preacher and Mikey just talks to whoever's available since he isn't that well known amongst us." Michael smiled "yeah that's because I'm the good one." Ray rolled his eyes and elbowed Mikey lightly Frank snorted "it's the truth Ray and you know it."

Ray smirked "well then who's the worst? Its definitely not me or Gerard." Mikey rolled his eyes "whatever, I'm gonna go tell Miss Jones I'm going there ill meet you guys on the cathedral stairs." Ray nodded "ill go with you"

I sighed "alright see you to there i guess"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you wish to give feedback you can comment or just tell me a part you like about the story, I'll try my hardest to respond :).


End file.
